


Lollipop

by Anonymous



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Candy, Drabble, F/M, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Suzie pays Jack a visit to his office.
Relationships: Suzie Costello/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/5/2012.

Suzie walked into Jack's office. She took out the lollipop she was sucking.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Jack said.

"Can I sit on your lap?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

Suzie lifted up her skirt and straddled Jack's left thigh.

"Is this fine with you?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Suzie."

Suzie put the lollipop in her mouth. Holding onto Jack, she started grinding on Jack's thigh. Jack said nothing. He grinned; he was amused at what was going on.

When Suzie was finished grinding, she took the lollipop out of her mouth. "This is as far as it goes, Jack."


End file.
